The Fate Breaker
by twinklingmelody
Summary: Meet Kali. If she knows one thing about her life, is that it's complicated. With an unknown father, troubled mother and a very dangerous quest to take on, will she finally discover her past and the enemies that lurk in the shadows? WARNING: There's mild swearing or cursing.


**Hey guys! Been a while since I've been on here. Soooooo...I'm going to let you know that I do have big plans for this story so yeah! Also I'll put the word count at the bottom of the page that way you know how words per chapter. Without further ado, let's get into the story! I also will not be putting a time limit on these chapters, I feel that if I do i'll get in a rush and try try to get an update out so I'll be putting quality work in this story,also all the comebacks in this I got mostly from the internet :)**

 **(I think it's pretty obvious, but I do not own PJO)**

* * *

"Miss Kali, what's the answer to the problem up on the board?" Ms. Jenkins asked me. I turned my head to face her but I was met with a cold glare. Damn, I hate this women. I looked up at the board and sighed.

" It is y=13x+5" I said in a nonchalant voice. I already know all this stuff already.

"Thank you for answering the problem Kali, now I must ask you, please do pay attention to the class. Wouldn't want you failing any more than then the ones you already are. Such a shame." said to me with fake pity. walking back to her desk to continue the lesson.

After the next hour of being trapped in this classroom, the bell finally rang. Walking out of the room and down the white and navy blue hallway. I saw a girl and a boy eating their faces out, I think one of their names was Jain. I decided not to alert them that PDA is not allowed because, honestly, I don't give two shits about it. Bolting my way through the hallway to the cafeteria I caught Michelle and her two fake blond bimbos. Not wanting to hurt her pride, I went to the side of the hallway, but fate had a different plan than letting them not notice me.

"Hey doofus!" Michelle said while coming towards me.

"Ah, I see the screw up fairy has visited us again." I said to myself while slowly turning around, coming face to face with way too big lip injections, cake face and way to obvious boob implants.

"What did you just call me?" Michelle snickered to me,looking down to stare at me, her 5'9 height cowered over my 5'4 height. I know I'm short and all but seriously!

"If I throw a stick will you leave?" I questioned tilting my head confused, never actually answering her question. Turning to walk away, but she cuaght my elbow. I recoiled at the touch. I _hate_ being touched.

" I am not a dog! At least I have a dad!" She insulted to me, smirking as if she actually won. All she's going to do is wound her ego. Which could, actually, benefit everyone. But as you heard I don't have a dad, don't have much of mother either really. Always drinking day and night.

"I could eat a whole can of alphabet soup and still poop out a better comeback than that." I snorted out staring at a dumbfounded looking Michelle. That expression really fit her. She quickly, but not quick enough, hid her expression and plastered on a smirk making her 10 layer makeup crease.

"W-well no one wants you! They all want me!" She pointed to me in fake disgust. I really don't understand why anyone would want her. She has bleached blond hair, dull blue eyes and fair skin. but you wouldn't believe me if you saw her. Her fake tan would make her appear orange, like a carrot. I had exactly nothing in common with her, appearance wise. I had dark caramel hair that went to my mid butt, hazel eyes with flecks of grey and a deep tan. While she had mounds of makeup on her face I have barely anything on.

"Do I win bonus points if I pretend to care? Goodbye Barbie one, two and three. Ta-ta!" I smirked as I shoved through them, making my to the cafeteria. Not before noticing a blur of movement in the corner of my eye, some type of, what? fur thing. probably just some idiotic student letting loose a puppy. Shrugging the vision out of my mind as I got to my table. But, I still couldn't shake the feeling something's off.

"Hey Liz." I said, sitting down next to my best friend. She moved here a few weeks back and we became inseparable , doing class assignments together and everything. she also was very pleasing to the eye, with her long curly hair and very vibrant crystal blue eyes. I have major trust issues after _him_.She was one of the few people i trust

* * *

Word count:617

 **I know I know, it's really short, but this is just a prologue, to get to know Kali's personality, a bold, quick minded girl. I will reveal in later chapters exactly why she absolutely loathes being touched. No spoilers! As I've said, I have big plans for this story, maybe making around 50-60 chapters long. I dont know when I'll be able to update again as school is starting up again soon. On a different n**


End file.
